Patch Notes - October 27, 2009
General * Escape/Feign change has been reverted * Moved the combat/chat logs from the bin folder to the logs folder. * Festival of the Grim Harvest * Much to the dismay of the Thestran Watch, some happy haunts have assembled a small party outside of New Targonor to celebrate the Festival of the Grim Harvest, despite Sartok’s recent activities in Telon. Interested parties should hurry, as there’s no telling how long they’ll be gathered. Items * Echoes will now have a chance of dropping from KDQ supply crates Pantheon * Fixed issue preventing people from entering the chamber of life from the chaos gate. * Fixed an issue causing adds to lock to a single group in the Ataraxis/Zzaseh encounters * Fixed issue with the 4 piece item set abilities not being applied * Increased time of corpse for Zaseh/Ataraxis * Fixed problem with weakened buff lingering after agro was lost * Added class focuses to Ataraxis/Zaseh loot drops Rogue Abilities * Stack size of flash powder has been increased * Escape line abilities have had their refresh times cut in half * Escape now places the user in advanced stealth state for 10 seconds. This is a form of stealth that is very hard * for NPCs to see through unless they are already able to see through stealth. * Fix for smoke trick burning mana when it does not fire correctly * All ranks of stealth have had their base modifiers increased by 2% * The max rank of stealth and the epic rank of stealth now add strikethrough chance of 5% * The max rank of stealth and the epic rank of stealth now increase chance to proc by 5% * Salamanders should now be classified as humanoid * Fixed the restriction of many mobs in POTA that were not pickpocketable or able to be taken as hostages * Removed the increased hate mod from devious foe. * Vital strikes buff timer increased to 6 seconds * Reduced Refresh of Eviscerate by 15 seconds * Endurance cost reduction portion of criminal intent has been increased by 1 percent per tier after the first. * Shadowblade duration increased to 30 seconds (damage should be adjusted accordingly) * Hemorrhage duration increased to 30 seconds (damage should be adjusted accordingly) * Quickblade refresh reduced by 60 seconds * Blindside now places a 100% crit buff on the rogue for one attack, instead of a crit weakness on the target. This crit should only affect modular attacks * Added ability Vital Strikes 2 which adds 100% crit and 5% crit damage for 6 seconds * Added Vital Strikes 2 scroll to Sparkles loot table * Increased dot duration of Eviscerate to 30 seconds (damage should be adjusted accordingly) * Ruin’s duration has been increased to 30 seconds for all ranks. * Assassin’s Guile should now properly give 5% crit instead of 4% * Deter should no longer break stealth * Fixed damage display on Azure and scarlet flame poison effects. * Pickpocket/Plunder lockout should now display properly on NPCs * Hostage Negotiations description has been updated to reflect its max timer * Hostage Negotiations now has a 3 minute refresh Poisons/Darts/Flechettes/Scrolls * Poison assembly recipes have been removed * All non advanced poisons, scrolls, flechettes, and darts can now be purchased from rogue vendors. * All rogue poisons now require a certain adventuring level to be used. This level should be equal to the skill previously required for the recipe/10. * Apply poison skill has been removed * Advanced poisons are now on pickpocket tables * Advanced scrolls are now on their own pick pocket tables * Advanced Flechettes/Darts are now on their own pick pocket tables * There is an increased chance of rolling on the poison tables when pickpocketing * Max stack size of all poisons, scrolls, flechettes, etc. has been increased to 100. * Poisons now consume a poison reagent on when they proc. So for example water of life when it procs will consume a water of life vial * All poison proc buffs should now last an hour * Old rogue poison related gems should no longer default to the poison pouch when looted. * Poison weapon procs have had their efficiency increased by 20% * Water of Life poison has been renamed to Viper Venom * Water of Life Dart has been renamed to Tear Burst * Siren's Kiss has a new rank at 55 * Viper Venom has a new rank at 55 that adds a chance to fire twice when it procs * Tear Burst has a new rank at 55 * Azure Flames has a new rank that adds a reduction in crit chance debuff * Scarlet Flames has a new rank that adds a reduction in crit damage debuff. * Foul blood has a new rank at 55 * Inflaming Veins Flechette has a new rank at 55 * Shadowy Flechette has a new rank at 55 * All of these new ranks have advanced versions as well. * Following scrolls now last 1 hour: ** Scroll: Advanced Bear’s Strength ** Scroll: Advanced Blinding Strikes ** Scroll: Advanced Cat's Feet ** Scroll: Advanced Float ** Scroll: Advanced Group Water Breathing ** Scroll: Advanced Wolf’s Legs ** Scroll: Vampiric Thirst ** Scroll: Advanced Vampiric Thirst * Following scrolls now last for 30 minutes ** Scroll: Bear’s Strength ** Scroll: Blinding Strikes ** Scroll: Cat's Feet ** Scroll: Float ** Scroll: Group Water Breathing ** Scroll: Wolf’s Legs * Vampiric Thirst now requires and consumes a Vampiric Bloodstone per proc. * Vampiric Bloodstones have been added to the rogue merchants. * Advanced Vampiric Thirst proc rate has been raised to 25%. * Lint Ball, Lint Puff, Lint Trap, and Lint Bandages now all stack to 300 * Advanced poisons, Flechettes, and darts should drop between 10 and 20 when they are successfully gained from a pickpocket table. * Lint Ball, Lint Puff, Lint Trap, and Lint Bandages recipes now produce 20 of each per combine. Category:Patch Notes